


Graduation

by PeachTale



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Leorio has worked so hard to finally get to graduation, to finally be a doctor. Of course he celebrates with his friends, but in the evening he celebrates with Hisoka, and although they are just FWB, or at lest loosely that's what they are, Leorio feels more than that with the red haired Hunter and he thinks Hisoka is the same.
Relationships: Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Graduation

After such a long time studying consistently, even with him having to go away from his school to help out with the other Zodiac’s, or aid one of his Hunter friends, he had finally reached his goal, he was now _officially_ a certified doctor.

His friends came over to see him graduate, none of them were late for any reason, although Leorio expected them to leave early, after all the three of them were Hunters above everything else, whereas with him? He didn’t have that same point of view.

His goal was to become a doctor and originally he thought of being a Hunter to just simply help fund his schooling, to eventually help give aid to those who wouldn’t be able to afford a doctor. A plus of course was that he managed to become part of the Zodiac’s, which meant he could earn a bit more money due to that status it gave him, although it also meant that he was distracted from his studies because of that. In the end though he was now an _actual_ doctor, his goal had been realised, or at least the first part of it, the _hardest_ part as far as he was concerned.

What he didn’t expect was _this_.

His wild card of a lover had sent him a message a few days before, telling him that they would meet up in the evening of his graduation and he wanted to give him something as a surprise.

Leorio hadn’t expected _this_ to be the surprise. A hotel suite looking so incredibly expensive that he wasn’t sure what to say, or do, apart from a small voice in the back of his head telling him that something was wrong, why would _he_ spend such a large amount of money on _him_? Yet the main part of him was telling him to just enjoy it, he wasn’t going to experience something like this ever again after all.

He went with it, just enjoying the moment that he had with the red haired Hunter who was expertly kissing and licking at his neck, both of their clothes long since having been discarded, Leorio having seen the rare softness from the older Hunter when they bathed together, even though he really didn’t want such softness, but again he went with it, because this might _never_ happen again, he needed to enjoy the moment.

As his lips moved down from his neck, going on to start sucking and lapping up at his chest, elicting a moan from him as he pressing his fingers into those toned biceps that were holding him close.

While one of them was far more experienced in the art of sexual pleasure than the other, although the red haired man assured Leorio that he found his inexperience to be rather adorable; though the younger man had attempted to prove that he _did_ have knowledge in it too, only to realise that porn and erotic fiction never really worked in the real world situations. Through his lover he learned that sex was messy, embarrassing and there was no way to be sure that everything was going to turn out as you planned in your head. He learned that he was a heat of the moment lover, which wasn’t a bad thing, until he teased him so much that all he thought about was just getting to cum, wanting to reach that orgasm regardless of the pain he would feel the next day, or that he would likely curse out his lover for putting him through such pain, which was why the red head began to contain him during his moments of passionate demands, although it wasn’t the easiest job to do, Leorio was utterly passionate when he was heated up. It was the main reason the red haired Hunter returned to him after the first time they slept together, although that had been an accident but there was no regrets, at least not on his side of things, perhaps Leorio _did_ regret parts of it.

Another moan left his lips, his hands moved up to lightly pull at his wavy hair, tilting his head back as his nippled began to get a lavish treatment from him, his mouth was so gentle, he was so delicate with him and it didn’t really match the persona that many people thought when they saw the red haired man before them.

While Leorio had finally graduated, now regarded as a _learned_ individual, he knew he would still be learning so much over and over again, and nothing would be more surprising than learning about _people_ , their persona’s could be a front, an act, and as a Hunter he needed to keep that in mind too. It wasn’t until he had met _him_ that he really just how true it was, the outward self could easily just be a mask and if a person was lucky enough they can see a whole different side to someone with time and patience.

Leorio did know one thing was still true, whatever he was after it wasn’t the same thing as what _he_ wanted.

He’d kept this secret from his friends for a long time, not wanting them to worry about him; even though he wasn’t in any danger to speak of, though at times in the beginning he did fear for his life, but the man made no threats towards him, not even subtle one’s. What he did know was that he had foolishly fallen for him, knowing that if he were to learn this he would either play on his emotions or leave and never return to him; yet he didn’t even know what he actually wanted from the older Hunter, since he wasn’t one for stability, he never liked to stay in one place for too long and for Leorio, he needed to stay in the same place, at least to begin with.

“ _Fuck Hisoka!”_ he groaned loudly, as his hips began to move against his lover’s waist, this was still just the foreplay, yet he found his head was spinning at the lavish attention he was being given.

He was fully aware that falling for a man like Hisoka, a man who wasn’t simply a fighter at Heaven’s Arena, or a Hunter, but a murderer, it was going to end badly. He wasn’t the kind of man who would fall in love with _anyone_ , he’d even warned him of that fact after the first few times that they found themselves coming together, as though he were able to tell that Leorio was starting to develop feelings for him. He just pointed out that they were just letting off some steam, what they were doing was for _fun_ , it wasn’t anything deep, it didn’t have to be deep; besides he gleefully reminded him that when he determined he was strong enough, he would fight him to the death as he had promised so long ago.

Leorio knew that the one person Hisoka wanted to fight above all else, at least to wait for him to grow into a more powerful fighter that Hisoka _knew_ he could be, which was _Gon_. Of course Hisoka was correct to wait for Gon to regain his Nen and become stronger again, given from what Leorio had heard from Killua, the boy had been _incredibly_ powerful before he lost his Nen due to a contract that the young boy had made, although he didn’t get all the details for it, he had enough to know that whatever had happened was traumatic and to leave it alone. Though he was tempted to point out that after he fought Gon – _if_ he were to still be alive, because he knew Hisoka wanted to fight to the death after all – the other’s that he wanted to fight likely wouldn’t be a challenge to him, or at least he knew that _he_ wouldn’t be, besides he didn’t even _want_ to fight Hisoka.

In fact he didn’t think he would ever reach the standards that Hisoka was after, he was still working on his Nen, but school tended to get more focus, at least so long as he wasn’t distacted that is.

“Enjoying this?~” he whispered into her ear, but instead of verbalising it, he simply groaned and nodded, a gasp escaped him when Hisoka began to tend to his other nipple.

 _Love_ wasn’t a word that was in Hisoka’s vocabulary, it wasn’t a feeling that the man really understood, or indeed cared about, at least in regards to _himself_ , though while Leorio knew of that, part of the young doctor just _wished_ it could be different, so that they had more of a connection than just simply _fucking_ each other.

Course Leorio knew that a man like him would sleep around, he travelled around so much it would be surprising if he _didn’t_ , but when he learned who had been his more consistent lover that had really irritated him. He slept with the cold, cruel and _sadistic_ older brother of Killua’s. Learning of that, he had yelled at the red head, who simply had been teasing him about sleeping with Illumi, though Leorio had informed him that under _no_ circumstance would he even consider sleeping with him if he was still sleeping with _him_. Though Hisoka assured him again that he was merely teasing him, but Leorio wasn’t that naive, he was a liar after all, it was who he was and there was no way a man such as Hisoka would have been able to live for so long _without_ being very good with his lies and deceptions, at least those that he felt needed to be kept to a high standard of deception.

He wanted to hate him, hate him for making him fall for him in such a way, for having him ignore his lies, all because he _love him_. He loved the way he made him moan in a way that no one had ever done before, making him tremble and want him in a way that he’d never experienced before.

Those golden eyes saw so clearly every expression that crossed his face, he saw every feeling and emotion and it _excited_ him.

Love was a foreign concept to a man like Hisoka. _Love_ wasn’t a word that anyone had ever said to him, unless of course it was in jest, or a cruel comment thrown his way, designed to hurt but never reaching that level. How could it if the man had never experience it before? He never felt it before, never known it in it’s truest form. Though many had _tried_ to bring out that particular emotion from him, but it was an impossible task it seemed, any who attempted it failed and usually were found dead, or alive but mentally scared so that they would _never_ speak of the magician ever again.

The good thing about this routine he had with Leorio was that he was _aware_ this was just about sex, emotions had no place in this and if Leorio were foolish to say anything? He’d either kill him, or leave, it depends on how he was feeling, or what words were spoken. Though he did consider mentally scaring him, the man would likely grow to become a brilliant doctor, it would be a shame to waste that talent. Of course the same could be said for killing him, but for Hisoka, killing was the first option, everything else was secondary.

As much as he enjoys his time with his doctor, he needed the younger man to be aware that he wasn’t going to change for _anyone_ except himself. A gasp escaped his own lips and he grinned up at Leorio from his position at his chest, the man had started to scratch his back, knowing this was something he enjoyed fully, pleasure and pain were wrapped up into one neat parcel.

“ _Oh… please… please Hisoka!”_

“Hmm, did you need something?~” he teased him, aware of what he wanted, because he wanted it too and was _more_ than willing to give it to him, but he wanted his lover to ask him for it first.

“ _Please...”_

“Tell me what you need...” he moved to speak into his ear softly, in a tone that few people had ever head from him before. “Just say it, you’ve done it before~”

“ _Please… I want to fuck you.”_

Hearing him say that, not demanding it from him but pleading for him was enough to make Hisoka moan and move into position, slowly moving down onto his cock, though he kept a close eye on his facial features, feeling delighted in seeing how Leorio went from a pink blush on his cheeks, to having it flush down his neck and chest. The sight of him looking like that made it very hard to stay still once he had him fully inside, but he managed.

His fingers continued to play with his nipples, tweaking them and drinking in those moans that made him grin in satisfaction at knowing these noises were for _him_. Then he caught his brown eyes staring at him in such a way that he wanted to get up and leave.

 _Who_ gave him the right to look at him in such a way? To even _think_ that he could look at him with _that_ kind of emotion?

Weariness, uncertainty, distrust and _fear_ were the emotions he was used to seeing in people’s eyes, of course _lust_ was another one that he saw too, but what he saw in Leorio’s eyes?

He was going to wind up dead if he wasn’t more careful.

Why did he think he could look at Hisoka like he was meant to be worshipped? Who gave him permission to gaze upon Hisoka as though he was loved beyond anyone else on this planet? What _right_ did he have to make his heart flutter when he looked into those dark brown eyes of his? To have him question everything that he had done so far, to make him _wish_ and _desire_ to take a step back from his rather reckless life that he was leading currently and maybe try to live like a _normal_ person for once.

Finally he managed to pull his gaze away from him, it was a first since usually it was Leorio who looked away first, but he had to push away the emotions that he had seen and _felt_ , he started to move, enjoying the shrill cry that escaped his lovers lips and taking in the pleasure of feeling his cock hitting his prostate at _just_ the right angle. He wanted to hold back, he wanted his doctor to cum first as he usually did.

It seemed however this was an evening of firsts for Hisoka, with Leorio pulling him down for a tantalising kiss causing the red head to shudder and cum on both their stomachs, with the young man cumming just after him, moaning into his lips as he did so.

They just leaned against each other, panting and not sure what to do now, which was _another_ first for Hisoka, since he always knew what to do after sex, which was usually him getting Leorio to bed, having a quick shower before getting changed and leaving. Right now he didn’t have the strength to do that, instead he just slowly moved off his softening cock before laying down on the bed, trying to figure out what words to say, because _something_ had to be said.

Leorio knew that something had changed, the energy in the room was different, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of something that _he_ did, or if maybe… _maybe_ Hisoka was actually bored of him. What he did know was that something had to be said, something needed to change because really? He wasn’t happy with this arrangement any more.

“I… think this needs to stop.” he spoke, though his gaze wasn’t on Hisoka, because he didn’t want him to see how much saying those words hurt him.

Because he was an idiot for falling in love with a man like him.

“Oh~”

“Well, am going to be working in an actual hospital, my shifts will be all over the place and you… you do a _lot_ of travelling. Our schedules will never match and...” he began to ramble, because he couldn’t figure out how to make it blunt and obvious that he couldn’t do this anymore because of his feelings.

“You’re a Zodiac, do not forget that with you being part of them, you have a higher position than a simple doctor in a hospital.” as he spoke, Leorio finally looked at him, those words reminding him that he was a Hunter, he earned his spot in being a Zodiac, just as he had earned his degree.

“I know that, but… I put saving people’s lives over being a Hunter _any day.”_ he said quietly, though Hisoka heard his words clearly and he respected him for admitting it too.

Not many Hunters would go back to a _normal_ job after learning the money they would earn from this, and considering they had to _fight_ to earn the title of Hunter? How could anyone go back?

“I see, though just remember that with you holding that title of Hunter, you have easier access to medical treatments than other doctors will have. _Plus_ with you being a Zodiac means your access to Nen doctors, so don’t think for a moment that you being a Hunter won’t help your abilities to being a good doctor.”

He smiled slightly as he moved to lie next to him. It had been the reason the two men had reunited after all, Leorio being part of the Zodiac’s meant he had more ease to access people who had medical Nen, multiple people actually considering Hisoka’s injures after his death battle against Chrollo, although it had been impressive that he had patched himself up with Bungee Gum and Texture Surprise, but that wouldn’t last long term. He had been looking for someone to heal him up, hence why he came to him and Leorio wasn’t a man who would refuse an injured man, even though it had been tempting, considering everything that Hisoka had done.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say all you wanted from me was to have easy access to those doctors.” he tried to make it sound like he was joking, laughing about it, but the bitterness in his tone made it so very clear to Hisoka and himself that it _wasn’t_ something he was laughing about.

He wanted to know that Hisoka wasn’t just using him for access to medical treatment.

“I admit at the beginning I was just using you to get a hold of those doctors. A risky move on my part, given that many of the Zodiac’s aren’t overly fond of me, though I _can’t_ imagine why.” he glanced over at Leorio and saw that the man was grinning slightly. “So don’t assume that I just seduced you for _that_. Although I have enjoyed our time together, regardless of length but...” he sighed, because they needed to talk about this. “What you are wanting from me, I can’t give to you.”

Leorio looked over at him, wondering how he had figured it all out, he though he had been careful and yet something had managed to give him away. What had it been?

A smile crept upon those pale lips as he looked at him. “You are an open book _doctor~”_

“ _Kinda weird to hear you of all people call me that...”_ he muttered to himself, pulling up the blanket to cover them both and he curled up on his side to face him, knowing what this was going to come down to this all ending and yet it was fitting. He was moving on to something new, shouldn’t he remove part of the past that likely wouldn’t serve in in the next stage of his life?

Hisoka surprised him, pulling him close, _holding_ him to his chest, in a way that Leorio had only imagined when he had left after a few hours of them being together. The man was _never_ this close unless they had just finished fucking, although that was usually due to Leorio leaning against his shoulder rather than being held by him.

“But you _are,_ aren’t you? An open book _and_ a doctor~” he reminded him, before becoming serious once more. “I am however, _not_ someone that you truly want. Am just an infatuation.”

“I… guess...” he wasn’t exactly sure what his feelings were towards Hisoka, but he did know that they didn’t feel like it was an infatuation, he had many of them in his life and this _felt_ different.

He also wondered why Hisoka was acting so serious, when normally he would just be teasing him about his emotions, perhaps even comment on how foolish he was to have those sorts of feelings towards him before getting dressed and leaving to go on a mission or even to return to Heaven’s Arena. Yet the man wasn’t doing either of them, and Leorio wasn’t sure _why_.

“Leorio...” any light hearted tone to his voice had gone completely, his golden eyes connected with brown to see that he was being utterly serious in this moment. There was no tricks to be found in his words, no punches were going to be pulled, the red haired man next to him was going to be brutaly honest with him. “You don’t _love_ someone like me, you’re smart enough to know that those emotions towards me will only end up hurting you. You deserves someone better.” he paused for a moment, but the man beside him said nothing, just listening intently. “If anything, think of this as more sexual training for you.”

As he spoke, Leorio was certain that he saw something that he likely missed in those golden eyes, something that he wasn’t sure where to place it, something that hadn’t been there in the beginning of them coming together like this.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“As I said, you deserve better than me.”

“No, you are making _no sense_ and you know why?” he sat back up again, feeling pissed off at what was happening, knowing that Hisoka likely wasn’t sure what was going on inside himself emotionally, but Leorio wanted him to try and figure it out as best he could.

The red haired man sat up, although amused at how pissed his lover tended to be, it normally resulted in his getting violent, though the young man didn’t cause any damage to him during his outbursts it was always easier to deal with him in a better position. “Tell me.”

“Because _you are lying_. You’re trying to tell me that you are warning me off, that you don’t care or that you _can’t_ care, but I don’t believe that. You are actually making it seem like you _do_ care about me, even though we both know that’s impossible...” he trailed off, because _that_ wasn’t something he ever wanted to admit out loud before, yet he had to continue, before Hisoka could interrupt him or walk away or _something._ “So why are you warning me off when you could just simply _leave_ and never return? Huh? Why are you doing this _bullshit act?”_ he yelled at him, just barely noticing the moment his words seemed to make a dent on the man next to him, who frowned as he spoke.

“Because I _believe_ I have become somewhat infatuated with you, and that shouldn’t have happened.”

“ _Bull,_ you’re _always_ infatuated with someone, but you get bored of them because they are no longer entertaining you like you want them to. So, why not just tell me the truth?” he was trembling from his anger, he expected this to have become more violent than it had, he expected Hisoka to have released his bloodlust to get him to stop talking, but that never happened, if anything the man next to him just let him continue to talk and was actually _listening_ to him.

Silence was all that remained after his outburst, Hisoka hadn’t moved from the bed however, so now Leorio was just having to wait for an answer. Yet the answer was likely something that his lover needed to think about, which would mean that he had to be patient with him.

“Hisoka? Look, you don’t need to answer me but… I think that you’re actually lying to yourself, and I never took you to be that kind of guy.” he though over the past encounters with the red haired Hunter, the man had utter confidence in himself, his skills as a fighter and it was accurate, his fighting style and his Nen abilities worked seamlessly for him, until of course _that_ fight with Chrollo. But on the whole? The man always had realistic expectations for himself, he knew what he was capable of, he could make any battle work in his favour and would come up with plans in less than seconds before putting them into action.

“Then perhaps this _is_ the last time.” Hisoka finally spoke with a sigh, his gaze no longer on Leorio, the connection was gone.

But he didn’t expect him to _say_ that, to agree with him so easily. He expected him to just walk away, to never return and _why_ was _he_ the one to sigh?

“What...”

“I don’t become attached to people, it’s not in my nature...” he trailed off, what else was there to say?

“Oh come _on!_ You’re _human_ Hisoka, even if you try so _hard_ to make it seem to the rest of us that you aren’t, to have people think of you as some… other _worldly being_ , you are still _human_. You have desires, hopes _and_ emotions. You’re just more closed off from the latter part, and you _shouldn’t_ be.”

Hearing him say this, Hisoka began to laugh, though with every chuckle there was a chord of bitterness to it, which made his tense up, worried about what could happen.

“You don’t understand. I _can’t_ be open to it. I _am a killer_ , my desires are base level. All I want to do is to fight and kill people who are close to my skill level, or I simply kill people for fun, that’s all that keeps me going in this pathetic world.”

“Yea?” he issued a challenge, gaining those golden eyes onto him again, though the coldness he saw in them made him want to shiver. “If that is true, why are you still around _me_? Am not a Nen doctor, am not overly strong either, likely I never will be because of what I really want to focus on, _sorry to disappoint you_. You have medical connection to aid you should you need it...” he didn’t want to bring Illumi up, but he would if he had to.

“My connections? That was why I came to you originally...” he pointed out to him, before he realised what he was trying to get at. “Ah, you mean Illumi don’t you?”

“Well yea, considering his family background, you could pay him for the information...”

“I could have.” he shook his head. “This is our last night together, then it’s _over_.” Hisoka said firmly, like it was final, and Leorio waited for him to leave the bed, because he wasn’t in the mood for another round.

“Do you… miss Illumi?”

He looked over at him, curious as to why he would ask about the assassin, given that he hated him so much. “What?”

“You not being around Illumi as much, I’ve heard from Killua about where he is, but there has never been any mention of you. So do you miss him?” Leorio wondered if maybe there was a connection between the two, if maybe he was just an unwitting third wheel.

“No.”

“Huh? I thought you two were like friends cos of...” he wiggled his fingers in the air. “Murder and stuff.”

A smile graced his lips. “Illumi and I just use each other, we’re not friends. But _yes_ I am fond of him, I will look forward to our fight.” his eyes shined in a way that spoke of future excitement, a fight that was due to happen in time but he had to wait.

“Wait… what?” he knew they were going off course, but he could return them to the main subject soon enough, once he figured out what Hisoka meant by that.

“Illumi has joined the Phantom Troupe, just so that he can keep an eye on his younger sibling. It also means that he has an easier shot of killing me when the time comes.”

“ _What?!”_ he yelled, unable to believe what he was hearing. “What is wrong with you? Why would you want to kill you and if you know it’s going to happen _why_ don’t you attack first?”

“Hmm, I have paid him to do it~” he admitted with a smile, his lighter tone returning to his words, enjoying how the man was becoming more irate with every piece of information he was giving him.

“You’re impossible… _why_ would you do that?”

“Because I _live_ to fight powerful opponents. I don’t see myself growing old like other Hunters, am not going to settle down somewhere. I _know_ that I will die in a fight, in a _fair_ fight, either by Illumi’s hand or Gon’s, it doesn’t matter, but what I do know is _that_ is how I shall go.”

The air around them had lost all of the tension that had been around them, although there was still the lingering feelings of their previous conversation, one of them wanted to return to it and the other would ignore it.

“I...” Leorio pulled it back. “I know you want this to be over, but… I _don’t_. And I _know_ you don’t care about that but...” he sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I get that you want to fight strong Nen users, it’s what makes you _you_ , but even if you don’t break this up, am not going to just stop from being concerned about your well being, particularly after seeing you like _that...”_

Golden eyes soften as he looked at the young doctor. To hear someone openly admit that they are _worried_ about him, even though he was able to get out of many difficult situations, but just know that _he_ was worried about him… it wasn’t something that he fully understood.

For a man like Hisoka, he was used to people considering him an idiot for taking such dangerous risks, but something with how Leorio said this. It felt _different_. Like it was _true_.

“I don’t mean to… make you worry, but as you said fighting is what makes me, it makes me feel _alive_.”

There was no point in arguing over it, after all they were two totally different people, one who was selfish and the other was caring. Or at least that was how one of them tried to make it seem, Leorio wasn’t so sure that Hisoka was simply selfish however, he had more layers to him, it was just that the man kept those layers secreted away from everyone around him, likely so his opponents didn’t have a chance at getting at his weak spots.

One thing he did know though, tonight wouldn’t be the last night they would see each other, because even though Hisoka said that this was it, both of them knew it was a lie.

Leorio just wished he knew what the man was actually thinking, or _feeling_ , just so he could make sense of himself and how to deal with his own emotions regarding the man beside him, his lover.

“We should sleep, besides it’s not like am ever going to get this kind of luxury ever again.” Leorio finally said, the conversation was over, they would just continue to argue, so he settled down on the bed, with Hisoka following.

As the red head did before, he pulled the young doctor into his arms, letting him lie on his chest, before biting his lip as he felt his hands warp around him.

He looked up at the ceiling, feeling his lover having already fallen asleep. His feelings were complicated, messy and he didn’t wish to deal with them, it was easier to ignore them than to face them, he had been doing it for so long and no one had ever called him out on it before.

Yet he shouldn’t have been surprised that Leorio was the one to do it, to _see_ him and his emotions.

 _Don’t make me fall in love with you_.

The voice in the back of his head called back to him.

_Too late._

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom and I've surprised myself by folding into the rareships right away. Usually takes me a bit longer than that.  
> This was also meant to be for kinktober, but... I moved away from the kink part and went more towards emotions and feelings instead, so... opps?  
> Hope you enjoyed reading and that I haven't made this story in a tangled mess.


End file.
